Puberty
by Lady Tal0n
Summary: Meeting Juudai on the cliffs, Asuka jumps into a conversation about maturity and...puberty. This leads to an unexpected mishearing, which, on Juudai's part, isn't mature at all. OOC and crack-ish.


_THIS was fun to make. Thanks to Apollo Legend for the idea. *draws a heart on a piece of paper and hangs in your room with my signature._

_Enjoy!_

_**Warning: **Somewhat OOC and crack-ish jokes. _

(x) Rina "anime-heroine"

_*believers never die~_

**Puberty**

**One-Shot**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Thought I'd see you up here." It was a quiet, but serious, and sometimes fierce, voice. He tossed his head backwards, the orange-and-brown hair hanging. As he realized who it was, he smiled and gestured for her to sit. She returned the smile and knelt down next to the Osiris.

"How'd you guess?" Juudai asked, grinning again. Smiling was a hobby, just like dueling and hanging out with friends, and it was one he liked. "I think you see me up here the most often, Asuka."

Asuka smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. "Well, yeah, because I'm your stalker," she joked.

"Isn't that Rei?" Juudai asked with a playful punch as a brown eyebrow curved in curiosity.

The blonde girl shrugged in response, stating that she wouldn't know. "Anyway, I just was wondering why you came up here...like, all the time."

He laughed quietly. "No particular reason, honestly," he replied, blushing as he put a hand behind his head. Asuka stretched her legs and sighed. "I just like going up here." It was nearing the time of sunset and once the sun was down, Juudai would get up and go back to the Osiris dorms. Occasionally, he would stay longer, enjoying the twilight. "Ah...," he said softly as the air rustled against their hair, the Osiris arching his back and closing his eyes to feel the comfortable breeze.

She watched him, liking how he looked. "You're mature," she suddenly commented with a smile. Juudai chuckled as he turned to her, eyes opening.

"You think so?" he wondered. "Happy to hear that, but I wouldn't think I'm mature...it's...it's..." He pouted for a moment, putting on a thinking face as he looked at the sun.

Asuka waited patiently for a few minutes, but he looked confused, so she gave him a suggestion after a moment. "How about 'absurd'?" Asuka put in. The blonde girl didn't really like silence. It made her feel awkward.

He gave her a huge smile. "Yeah! Absurd really - what does absurd mean?" he teased.

"I take back calling you mature," she said in perfect honesty.

Juudai put a hand behind his head again, scratching lightly as a wave of blood appeared on his face. "Heh," was his only retort.

She smiled. "I still like you," she burst out suddenly. A hand went up over her mouth, flushing in embarrassment.

He grinned, patting her head. "I like you too," he replied, abruptly.

_Right_, Asuka thought, rolling her eyes._ He's kind of an idiot..._ "Well..." She looked at the horizon. "Um, the sun is setting," she said quickly.

"I know," he replied, looking into her eyes for a while. Asuka stared back, a little taken by his gleaming hazel eyes. "Err..."

Asuka turned away, obviously flustered by their actions. "S-Sorry," she managed to stuttered out.

Juudai shrugged. "What are you sorry about?"

She shook her head. "Never mind," was her reply.

"Why'd you call me mature?" he wondered out loud.

"I dunno," she admitted. "I think I meant to say..." She swallowed. At the memory of how he looked minutes earlier made her want to say either _handsome _or _sexy. _"Um..." Her voice trailed off. Juudai was looking at her intently and a brown eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Hm?" He gasped quietly. "A-Asuka...you're pale." He touched her cheek. "Are you okay? Are you cold?" His hand slid down to her shoulder. She shivered at the touch. "H-Here," he said quietly, slipping his jacket off. He wrapped it around Asuka's shoulders and she snuggled into it slowly. Juudai guessed that letting someone wear a jacket from a different dorm was against the rule (much less letting a girl wear a male uniform), but Juudai broke thousands, if not millions, of rules. Breaking one more wouldn't make a difference. Besides, Cronos already hated him. "Better?" he asked after a moment.

She nodded. "Thanks, Juudai. I guess you really are mature after all." She turned to him, examining the Osiris without his jacket off. The black T-shirt he wore under his jacket was fit slimly against his somewhat toned body and his arms were no exception. "I see you've gone through puberty," she teased.

Juudai put a hand behind his head, a little embarrassed by her wording. "H-Hah...I guess," he agreed, putting on a concerned face, trying to look sophisticated.

Asuka laughed at his actions. "No need, Juudai," she said after a moment of quiet giggles. "You don't have to look mature to _be _mature...which probably suits you pretty well."

Juudai smiled, furrowing his eyebrows in embarrassment. "Heh, alright, then," he replied, smiling crookedly. He looked down at himself. "Guess I got taller, huh." He turned to Asuka, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You used to be just a little taller than Shou, right?" She let out a quiet laugh, standing up and gesturing him to get up too. She put her hand at her head and kept it steady to his. "You're my height - n-no, taller!" she exclaimed, grinning.

He returned the smile, laughing. "Yeah, I guess!" With another chuckle, he said, looking down at himself, "I guess I'm more muscular?" He puffed his chest, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Yeah, and your hair is longer," she added, reaching up and touching the bangs in front of his eyes.

He shook his head around, getting Asuka to release his hair. "Yup," he said in agreement. "You wanna know what else is bigger?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Asuka flushed, turning away. "Um... What?"

"My dick!" he exclaimed. "Here, lemme show you."

"W-What?" Asuka looked confused. She turned to him, expecting something wrong. Why did she even turn? "O-Oh. You said deck...oh..." She turned away, shaking her head in embarrassment. "You said deck..."

Juudai looked at her with a dumbstruck face as he held his Neo-Spacian deck in his hands. "No, seriously! When I checked my deck after I crash landed, it suddenly became huge!" he cried, pointing at the deck. "See? It looks bigger, at least." He began laughing, but noticed Asuka's silence.

She was turned away and her face was all red. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, touching her shoulder. She snuggled into the jacket closer.

"I'm a little cold," she admitted, shivering at his touch again.

"But you're red..." Juudai frowned. "Do you have a fever, Asuka?"

"N-No," she replied, turning away. "I just...heard something wrong."

"What did you mishear?" Juudai asked, a thinking face appearing on him.

She groaned. "Too much, too fast, too _wrong," _she grumbled.

"What?" Juudai sounded confused.

"Maybe it _wasn't _right to say you went through puberty," she muttered under her breath in annoyance.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_Hope you liked it! Sorry if you didn't._

_By the way, I have a comic posted up on deviantART. I hope you check it out and all the other stuff on my dA. x3_

(x) Rina "anime-heroine"

_*believers never die~_


End file.
